


Setting Sail

by 01_WishfulThinking_10, Queen_of_Potatoos



Category: Ava's Demon, Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphmau - Freeform, Ava/Odin - Freeform, Baz is a massive tease, Cat Cafe, Chatting & Messaging, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, FANDOMS GALORE, Friends to Lovers, Garrance - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing in the Rain, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, MCDiaries, Multi, My hero academia reference, Old Friends, One Shot Collection, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Secret Admirer, Shinoa and Ferid ship Mika and Yuu, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i'm a sap, mikayuu, ships, updating tags and fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Potatoos/pseuds/Queen_of_Potatoos
Summary: A collection of one-shots from lots of different fandoms.(TAKING REQUESTS!) (from some fandoms)





	1. Welcome!

Hey Hey Hey! 

So you’ve found this collection of one-shots have you? 

You’re probably confused by the multiple fandoms mentioned above. No, this isn’t some wacky multi-fandom crossover. There will just be one-shots posted here from multiple fandoms and for multiple ships. (That’s the common theme btw, if you didn’t get that from the title!)  

For your ease-of-access, each time a piece is posted it will be stated below which fandom and ship is in that particular ‘chapter’ just so you don’t get confused or have to look through each chapter for one that you wanna read :D 

 

_INDEX_

**_Chapter 1:_** INTRO

 ** _Chapter 2:_** MIRACULOUS- LADYNOIR

 ** _Chapter 3:_** MYSTREET- GARRANCE

 ** _Chapter 4:_** AVA'S DEMON- AVA/ODIN

 ** _Chapter 5:_** OWARI NO SERAPH- MIKAYUU

 ** _Chapter 6:_** MC DIARIES- YIPLEXIS

 ** _Chapter_** ** _7:_** BTS- TAEHYUNG/JUNGKOOK

 ** _Chapter 8_** : CARRY ON- SNOWBAZ

 ** _Chapter 9:_** MYSTREET- ZANE~CHAN (ZANA)

 ** _Chapter 10:_** OWARI NO SERAPH- MIKAYUU

 ** _Chapter 11:_** CARRY ON- SNOWBAZ

 ** _Chapter 12:_** OWARI NO SERAPH- MITSUNOA

 ** _Chapter 13:_** OWARI NO SERAPH- MIKAYUU

 ** _Chapter 14:_** MIRACULOUS- LADRIEN

 ** _Chapter 15:_** MIRACULOUS- ADRIENETTE (LADYNOIR)

 ** _Chapter 16:_** MYSTREET- ZANE~CHAN (ZANA)

 ** _Chapter 17:_** MYSTREET- ZANE~CHAN (ZANA)

 

This is a co-op series of one-shots, so some will be written by **‘Queen_of_Potatoos’** and some by **‘01_WishfulThinking_10’** (We’ll say who wrote each one in the notes of the chapter)

We're just friends looking to post one-shots from our various fandoms (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Lastly, we have decided to be **open for requests** , whether that be for a ship or Fandom or concept or whatever, we will take most requests, depending on whether or not we are in that Fandom etc.

Thanks! 

~Wishful 

-Queen of Potatoos


	2. Valentines. A Year Later- LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens one valentines day a year after the events with Dark Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous time~  
> LadyNoir(because it's cute and my sister requested it)

After finishing their patrol Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on a rooftop near the high school they both attended, although neither of them knew that yet. Idle conversation passed between the two of them, however they weren’t paying attention to anything they were saying, as both were lost in thought.  
Marinette recalling the fight between herself and Dark Cupid almost a year ago specifically how she nearly lost Chat and more importantly how she brought him back.  
Adrien wondering how he would tell Ladybug his feelings this valentine’s day, his lady hadn’t caught onto any of his advances so far this year and he was terrified she didn’t feel the same and their whole dynamic would change if he told her. The card had given him hope yet he couldn’t even be sure it was frdom her.  
“Hey Ladybug?” Chat called out to his Lady  
“Yes Chat” Ladybug responded snapping out of her thoughts, “What is it?”  
“Are you”, Chat paused thinking about the rest of his question, “doing anything on Wednesday?”  
“No. Nothing yet”, she turned her head to look at him, slightly tilting it, “Why? Is something important happening?”  
“I was wondering if you were free and that we could meet up. Outside of patrols, I mean”  
"And talk? I guess we could. Why?"  
"I have something I need to tell you, my lady"  
"Chat! Don't call me that. You know I don't like it"  
"But it suits you bugaboo"  
"Chat! I just- ugh"  
Ladybug put her head in her hands before looking at Chat again.  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly 10 I think"  
"I better bug out. I need to sleep tonight! Bye Chat"  
"Bye M'lady"  
And with that ladybug took out her yoyo and swung out into the Parisian sky. Once she was gone from sight Chat Noir let out a sigh.  
"Here we go again"  
And with that Adrien left for his own home and bed. 

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~

Adrien paced his room preparing for the night and planning for every slip up that could happen. His emotions were running high. Nervousness, excitement and fear were all present.  
"One last thing to do" Adrien said to himself before walking up to his desk and slipping a small box into his pocket.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir was sitting atop the Eiffel Tower waiting for Ladybug to arrive the box was in his pocket and everything was in place.  
Ladybug landed beside him.  
"Looking purrfect as usual bugaboo"  
"Not to bad yourself Chat"  
"Anything happen to you today"  
"Not really, one of my friends was asked out on date. It was pretty cute. How about you Chat?"  
"I just couldn't wait for tonight"  
Ladybug turned to look at him.  
"Same"  
She turned away but not before Chat saw a dusting of pink across her cheeks.  
"Ladybug. I have something I need to tell you...  
...I love you and I was wondering if... Maybe you feel the same way?"  
Ladybug turned to him and grab his face pulling him in for a short yet loving kiss. Both their faces turned a bright red.  
"I do"  
She looked up at him with a smile on her face.  
Bobbing him on the nose she says with an even bigger smile  
"Hope you remember this one!"  
Chat turned to grab the box in his pocket. He held it out to her.  
"For you"  
She grabbed the box and opened it.  
Inside was a necklace with the sweetest design of a ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's the first oneshot it hasn't been read over by someone else so if there are mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them. Please also tell me what you think because it's the first time I've ever written a oneshot. 
> 
> -Queen of Potatoos


	3. Dirty Cheater-Garrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day in Laurance and Garroth’s (and Zane’s of course) house  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing I wrote :D
> 
> For Alexandra

“GARROOOOOOOTH” Laurance called from downstairs “COME PLAY ME AT MARIO KAAAAAAART”

Garroth sat up on his bed, sighing yet smiling.

“AGAIN?” he called down. This was the third time today. Twenty-fourth time this week.

“GAAAAAAARROOOOOTH PLEASE??!!” Laurance pleaded, very loudly.

“SHUT UP WILL YOU? BOTH OF YOU!” Zane’s disgruntled voice broke through and Laurance’s laugh broadened Garroth’s smile. He climbed off the bed and jogged downstairs, grabbing a controller and falling onto the couch beside his best friend.

“This time for sure” Laurance said through gritted teeth, causing Garroth to give a huff of laughter. Since Laurance had bought the game, he had been trying (to no avail) to beat Garroth. He practiced constantly, he was almost unbeatable now, except he could never win against the blonde Ro’Meave.

Garroth humoured him, letting Laurance almost win some races, get crushed in others, shoot past him at the last second, and bombard him with items in one. Laurance couldn’t win. With a yell of rage he jumped up, hair fluttering and crazed smile over his flushed face. He thrust his finger forward, pointing at Garroth with a fully stretched arm until his finger was so close to his face that Garroth could see the individual prints. He didn’t shy away.

“One. More. Match” he challenged “and I WILL beat you this time”

Garroth only rolled his eyes, selecting the option for another round. When Laurance didn’t move, diamond eyes still staring piercingly at him, Garroth swatted it away.

“Fine, but there’s no way you’re gonna win Laurance” he flicked his fringe out of his eye with a sarcastic hair flip “I’m just tooooooo good”. Laurances eyes narrowed, an evil smile plastered across his face.

“We’ll see” he muttered, and they began.

It was a close race, Garroth let it be for most of it. Staying just ahead at all times, infuriatingly just out of Laurance’s reach. Chuckling to himself, Garroth relaxed even more as in impending victory shined before him.

Rounding the last corner and fighting off a barrage of items from Laurance, Garroth sighed contently, another easy win. He didn’t think Laurance would launch himself into the blondes lap, or that, in a blushing frenzy, Garroth would drop his controller and have to watch as Laurance rolled over the finish line, his character doing a celebratory dance in their kart. He yelled with triumph and Garroth spluttered, unable to comprehend the loss.

“TOLD YOU I’D WIN!” Laurance shouted, turning his head to face the dumbstruck Ro’Maeve, their noses nearly touching as Laurance hadn’t got up from his lap yet. His face was flushed, a huge, goofy grin on his face, eyes twinkling with happiness. Garroth’s feelings of annoyance diminished as a dull throb of affection set in. He smiled back.

“You sure told me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there we go. Laurance is a dirty cheater >:3  
> Not too much in terms of shipping material but I thought it was kinda cute ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> My first official oneshot, tell me how I went (~˘▾˘)~  
> Love,  
> ~Wishful


	4. The New Girl- Ava/Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's Demon  
> High school Au where Odin and Ava meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep them in character but it's hard when we don't actually know much about these two yet, particularly Odin… and Ava's behaviour has been all over the place in the comic so aaaach… its hard. Still, I hope you enjoy :D

Odin looked around nervously. He was supposed to meet a new student this morning, to give them a tour. The new student was supposedly in his year, but the only student aged person he saw when he walked into the entrance hall was what looked like a 11-12 year old girl standing by the principal, looking like she was about to throw a tantrum.

She seemed to notice him arrive and stared, eyes throwing daggers in his direction. The principal, having noticed her averted attention, turned around.

“Ah! Mr. Arrow, thank you for coming!” He seemed relieved at his appearance “this is the new student in your year, Ava Ire”

“A-Are you s-sure? She l-looks like a n-nine year old” he muttered but only the girl seemed to catch his words. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ava will go to your classes until her own schedule has been created and put into the school network, so please show her around and make her feel welcome!" the principal said with an unconvincing smile, obviously uncomfortable and most likely wanting to be in his office instead of here with two supposedly unstable kids.

"Well I'll leave you with Mr. Arrow here Ava…" he said, straightening his tie, edging away slowly before turning and walking briskly away.

Odin sighed and walked towards the way he had come. He didn't want to do this in the first place, when he thought he'd just walk around some shy dude, but now that he was, instead, having to deal with some crazy chick who looked as though she didn't wanna be their anymore than he did, he found that he didn't want to do this even more. 

Hands in his pockets, he slouched towards the library where he decided he was going to seek refuge for the rest of class time. At least he planned to…

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice -Odin supposed it was that Ava girl- said from behind him, her voice was dripping with aggravation.

"G-going to the l-library to w-w-wag" he said, making his bored tone clear. He heard her huff behind him. he didn't care, he was having a bad enough day without her in the picture…

"You're meant to show me around numbskull!" she growled "and why do you keep stuh-stuh-stuttering?" she mocked, causing Odin to whirl around, eyes narrowed.

"N-none of your business sh-shorty" he hissed "a-a-and I have no reason to c-care about whether or not y-y-you-" he prodded a finger at her, jabbing the air just in front of her face "-get a g-goddamn tour because you're o-o-oh-so-s-special and can't f-find your way around here a-a-alone like I had to on my first d-day, j-just because I look like a g-gross old t-t-teen and you look like a p-p-precious little k-kid who needs her h-h-hand held as she crosses the s-s-street"

He glared at her, directly in the eyes, having to lean down slightly to do so easily, she held his stare, eye twitching slightly, before sniffing involuntarily and turning away.

Taking this as a sign of victory and ignoring the light guilt in his chest, Odin veered around and stalked away, down the corridor, muttering to himself. It was only when he heard her sniffling, quiet but clear in the silent hallway, did he stop.

He turned his head to look at her, her shoulders we hunched and shaking slightly, her hands wiping at each eye. Oh god…

He'd made her cry. 

When he'd moved, and had to go to a new school, he was constantly on the edge of anger. It was his way of dealing. Setting up defenses, trying to familiarize with the new situation that felt so wrong… it left him emotionally unstable during that time. he hadn't thought that maybe she was the same. Which probably meant that she was actually an ok person, just… scared and confused. He ran a hand up his face and through his hair, knowing what he must do.

"H-h-hey…" he called, down the hall to her -she ignored him, still sniffling- "… I'm s-sorry…"  
After a minute or two, her crying slowed and she looked up, her eyes almost glowing in the poorly lit corridor. Odin gulped.

"I-I suppose I c-could g-g-give you a quick walk around… show you w-w-what's i-important and s-such…" he clenched his hair at the back of his head before letting his hand slide down to his neck and rest there. He looked away from her. He couldn't meet those eyes.

"you… you do?" she asked, obviously straining to keep her voice level.

"y-yeah…" he said, his voice growing quiet. There was an awkward pause before Odin gave her a quick wave, gesturing her over.  
Ava wiped her eyes once more before scuffling over, her feet pattering lightly on the hard floor. Her hair fluttered behind her because of her brisk walk, it looked soft and silky. As she caught up with him, her wide eyes shining with wariness, he sighed, and started walking, slower this time… conscious of how big his strides were compared to hers.

He could feel her eyes on him, distrustful and suspicious at his sudden change of heart.

"I-I'm self-conscious about the s-s-stuttering" he admitted gruffly, wanting more than anything for her to look away. He found the attention uncomfortable.

"…Oh…" she seemed unsure of what to make of him. Fair enough, he'd just shown up, been a jerk, made her cry, apologized, and then proceeded to tell her what was obviously something personal. And she didn’t even know his first name yet.

"Ugh… s-sorry…" he raked his face with his hands, embarrassed "M-my name's O-Odin, I don't mean to be s-s-such a dick but…" he cringed "I've j-just kinda been having a c-c-crappy day so far…" his voice trailed off.

"You and me both…Odin…" she sighed after a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I touched a nerve with the stutter thing?"

He nodded.

"Well I hate being mocked for my size and form so I guess we can call it even" she sniggered. Odin chuckled uneasily.

He continued to show her around, not saying much. She occasionally make a remark about the school but a silence occupied the space between them otherwise. However, after a few minutes it settled into a comfortable quiet, as if an understanding had passed between them. Odin had to admit, it was nice…

"Oooooh, look" Ava pointed to a sign on the wall "the infamous library, Odin's isolation refuge, the wagging sanctuary" she said, a joking mysterious air about her. She huffed with approval.

Odin decided he liked this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/  
> Very low-key hints of the ship here, but enough to kinda imagine how thing went from there  
> (at least, I'm imagining them becoming best friends coz no one else really wants to mix with them but then they both fall in love omg ♥‿♥)  
> As I said earlier, characterisation for these two is hard but I hope you enjoyed ~(˘▾˘~)  
> Love,  
> ~Wishful


	5. In the Rain- MikaYuu

The two walked through the rain. Rivulets of water running down their faces to meet at their chins. Mika turned to Yuu.   
"Yuu-chan, I don't think this is working"  
"W-w-what do you mean?"  
Mika pulled at his soaked clothes.  
"Look at us Yuu-chan. We're soaked to the bone! I told you this was a bad idea!" He laughed.  
"MIKA! You scared me! I thought, for a second, that you didn't want me. Didn't want us." Yuu's voice grew quiet "Please don't do that again. I mean it, you really did scare me".  
"I'm sorry Yuu-chan. You know I won't leave you".   
Yuu brought his hand up to cup Mika's cheek.   
He softly kissed Mika on the lips.  
"I know"  
He brought their foreheads together as the rain fell around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Sorry it took so long to update and that it's so short. I got sick and my back got really painful because of my scoliosis. Then everyone in my family seemed to have all their birthdays at once and I got writer's block. It was very eventful. But here it is MikaYuu my otp.  
> -Queen of Potatoos


	6. Dog Fight- Yiplexis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf hunts Girl. Wolf fights Girl. Wolf beats Girl. 
> 
> Giggles

Her breath was clouding slightly in front of her, a peaceful smile on her face despite the cold.

She was standing, leaning against a large tree, about a hundred metres away from the outsides of the town. The wind blew gently and her peachy-bronze hair fluttered around her face. Sneaking forward, the wolf approached, sure in his steps and his eyes on his target. Just as he reached the other side of the tree, ready to pounce of the teenage girl, his paw landed on a fallen branch, causing his weight to crack the wood loudly. Knowing she was alerted to his presence he sprung, desperate not to lose his advantage. But her sword came up to meet his claws, holding him back and forcing him to stand on his hind legs. He snarled, causing her to smirk. She snatched up her resting shield, using it to push him off. He ran back a bit, assessing the situation, before launching another attack, one clawed paw scratching at her shield. The other, going for her armoured shins. He snapped his jaw at her head but was still not close enough. She swung her sword towards his outstretched neck, compelling him to vault off her shield in escape. Crouching behind her shield, she rolled to the side, eyes locked with his. His wolfish lips curling at her bad choice, he launched himself at her, landing atop the rough shield. Her cerise eyes widened in realisation and she tried, hopelessly, to throw him off, her sword tossed aside in her shock. He curled his claws to grip the safeguard and his weight, far more than her own, kept her pinned down underneath.

He bared his teeth, a growl escaping his parted snout. She struggles underneath him as he opened his mouth wider, leaning closer. The girl's face turned away. Ready to bite off her head, he heard her giggle before spluttering;

"A-alright alright! I give! I give…" she laughed. The wolf closed his mouth but didn't move off her.

"Fine! I… surrender…" she pursed her lips playfully "Now get off me Yip, you're super heavy" Hearing the magic word (surrender), he smiled, twisting his wolfish features before transforming.

 

Standing up, Yip dusted off his clothes, green eyes sparkling in contrast with his chocolatey hair and tanned skin. He reached out a hand to aid his best friend and she took it, pulling at his arm in the hope of getting lifted up. However, forgetting that he no longer possessed the immense strength his wolf form provided, he underestimated the effort needed to hoist her up and ended up being yanked forward, tumbling into her and ending Yip lying on top of her.

 

"Oh Irene, I'm so sorry Alexis!" he swore through gritted teeth, rolling off of her onto the frosty grass next to her. Alexis blinked a couple of times, eyebrows raised, still looking up at where his face had been a moment ago, clearly surprised. After a silent minute, she looked at him, her eyes the only thing moving. A grin spread across her face, crinkling her magenta eyes. Silent giggles shook her chest and shoulders and Yip felt his own smile returning, soon they were both quaking with laughter. He clutched his stomach, his barking laugh pouring out, bringing tears to his eyes. Alexis curled into herself, rolling on her side to face him, failing to stifle her giggles. She rested her head on his shoulder and they lay there, laughter slowing gradually, fading into a comfortable silence.

 

"You're such an idiot" she mumbled to him. He scoffed

 

"Says the one who just lost a fight against me!" he barked "You're supposed to be a guard"

She gave him a withering look.

 

"I am, which is why I'm not as quick-thinking as I could be; I was awake all last night, keeping lookout" she tapped his nose and he scrunched it in response "You're lucky I thought you worthy enough to spend time with when I could be sleeping" she yawned, as if to emphasise her point, causing Yip to yawn too.

 

"Eh, you're a tough girl, you don't need that sleep" he smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands, arms outstretched. Alexis shifted to use his torso as a pillow.

 

"Tougher than you, that’s for sure" she smirked, closing her eyes too. He huffed but didn't object, causing them to lapse into another calm silence.

Comforted by the warmth of him, his steady heartbeat almost lulled Alexis to sleep, but she was pulled from her drowsy state by the sound of a deep bell, ringing exactly 5 times. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. One of Yip's eyes opened to look at her lazily.

 

"Guard meeting" she sighed, getting up. Yip stood too, stretching slightly.

 

"Yeah, I should head over to mum and dad's shop" he said dully, lips pouted "they need me to take a shift while they go do whatever…"

 

"better get moving then, shall we?" she looked up at him, being the shorter of the two. They walked together to the Guard Station, bidding her goodbye, Yip turned to walk to the plaza, but felt a yank on his arm. He turned his head as he was pulled down and watched as Alexis pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before walking through the reinforced station door.

 

"See ya Dog Breath"

 

Ignoring the blush he was sure was on his face, Yip power-walked away, trying his best not to let what just happened confuse him, for that was surely her plan.

They were rivals after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy,  
> I'm pretty sure this is the first Yip/Alexis fic on this website so far. Maybe on all fic websites (/◕o◕)/It was quite hard to write this in terms of characterisation, minor characters such as these two are never easy to move about because they don't spend much time in the spotlight so you don't really know how they might respond in certain situations, but I gave it my best shot :D  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love,  
> ~Wishful


	7. BTS-Taehyung/Jungkook

Taehyung had gotten mad at Jungkook to the point where he pushed Jung to the floor, and stormed out leaving him to cry without a care, only to come his senses when Jin and Jimin scolded him. He comes back to Apologise to Jungkook.  
He ran in and scooped Jung into his arms hushing his crying sobs.  
"Shh, its ok. I'm so sorry. Its ok." Taehyung whispered to Jung tracing circles on his back as the tears soaked his shirt.  
"I messed up, Jung but it's not your fault. Please stop crying, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Slowly but surely the tears stopped and sobs stopped racking Jung's body. Taehyung sat on the floor for what felt like an hour with the smaller boy in his arms. Jung's breathing was soft and Taehyung could swear that he had fallen asleep but that was ok. Taehyung would stay there until Jung woke up again no matter how long that took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter. For this one I had a friend who wanted help with a fanfiction she was writing so I offered to help her. There may or may not be another BTS fanfiction it's unknown at this point because neither of us are into their music. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> On another note: REQUESTS- if there is anything you want to see please request it, Wishful and myself both enjoy writing and have a few ideas but we will run out of ideas so please request. Bye  
> \- Queen of Potatoos or Alex


	8. Mirror, Mirror on the wall - SnowBaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That situation when there's something different about something and you just can't figure it out.

We were supposed to be on our way to set up a surprise birthday party for Bunce, but as I grabbed my keys off the hook by the door, I caught my reflection in the mirror hanging next to my coat. I stared for a moment, perplexed, as there was something about my reflection that seemed different. I probed my reflection, my grey complexion and stormy eyes were normal. My brow, cheekbones, everything seemed normal. I couldn't place my finger on it. I stood there for ages, refusing to leave without figuring out just what it was.

I was getting very pissed.

 

Soon Simon came along an caught me wrapped up in the mirror.

 

"Trying to see yourself in the mirror? Did you forget you're a vampire" he joked, looking into the mirror beside me and tousling his hair. I didn't respond.

 

"What's up Baz?" he cocked his head at me.

 

"What looks different?" I growled "What is it that's making me look different? I can't figure it out and it's driving me mad" I keep looking over my face, unable to solve the conundrum.

 

"Oh" Simon responded "I think it's 'cause you need a haircut" he said simply. Instantly, I looked at my hair. He was right. My black hair, which usually reached just below my jawbone, had grown almost to shoulder length. I didn’t like it.

 

"Damn, you're right" I pulled at the locks "It's too long"

Simon only shrugged.

 

"I mean, it looks fine" he dug into his pocket as if trying to reach something. He withdrew his hand a moment later "Close your eyes" he ordered me. I obliged.

Soon I felt a tugging at my hair, pulling it all back. The locks at the front fell free of his grip being not quite long enough. His fingers brushed my neck and I shivered. Soon, I heard him step back but my hair stayed pulled back. I knew what he'd done before he told me to open my eyes.

 

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head to look at the little ponytail from all angles.

 

"Yep" Simon smirked, seemingly proud of his handiwork. He walked past me to open the door. "Now we really gotta go, ok?"

 

I walked out of the door, sighing, and smiled to myself when his lips brushed my cheek as he grasped my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen pictures of just about all my favourite characters from my fandoms with iconic hair (that was really specific but ignore that) with their hair pulled into a wittle ponytail and I'm a sucker for it.  
> So I made my dream come true and forced it on my precious Baz, yay.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	9. Mislead Expectations- Zane~Chan (Zana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawaii~Chan:  
> \- goes for a job interview to make more money to pay for house repairs.  
> \- Sees someone unexpected  
> \- Receives some kindness from the least likely source  
> [Set in Mystreet S1]

The promise of rain had lead Kawaii~Chan to bring her umbrella out with her, yet as she walked the streets the sun shined as brightly as ever, the sky a perfect periwinkle blue. It fit her mood; happy and excited, anticipating wonderful opportunity. She breathed in the air, light with the taste of the summery breeze, and exhaled with a smile on her face. This was going to be a great day. She'd solve the problem that had guilt tearing at her heart these past days. She was going to fix the mistake she caused.

Kawaii~Chan was going to earn enough money to repay her housemates for the costs of the damage that the fire she had created had caused.

Yes, she'd already gotten a second job at the maid café with Aphmau, but the place she had was going to had a better salary and working times that her first job at IHOP. She'd trade IHOP for that in a heartbeat.

 

Swallowing her shame, Kawaii~Chan strode towards her job interview. It was to be at an adorable cat café, the only one for thousands of miles so it was extremely popular (it was a Japanese concept after all, and hadn't spread through the world much… yet), and Kawaii~Chan was determined to work there. Not only was she practiced in working at cafes and coffee shops, she was cute and (above all) pretty much a cat anyway! There was no way she wasn't going to get a job there.

 

Daydreaming and smiling at passer-bys, the Mei'fwa nearly walked past the café but was luckily pulled back to her thoughts by a loud meow. She quickly pranced inside, happily noting the large poster with the words; "HELP WANTED" surrounded by little cute paw prints.

She placed her closed umbrella into the holder by the door.

 

The person waiting to provide service to customers in the doorway looked up to see her. He wore a headband with fake white cat ears. Kawaii~Chan stifled a giggle.

 

"Welcome to the Cutesy Kitty-Cat Café!~" he smiled broadly "How may I help you?"

 

"Kawaii~Chan is here for a job interview!" the Mei'fwa purred excitedly. The man raised an eyebrow, whether it was about her name, her talking in third-person or the job interview, she didn't know or care.

 

"Very well, follow me and I shall take you to the manager" the worker replied, gesturing for her to follow.

They weaved their way through the dining area towards the cat lounge.

 

She heard a loud clutter like someone dropping their fork onto the plate accidently. Kawaii~Chan turned her head to see a man forcibly looking down at the stack of pancakes in front of him, fumbling with his cutlery. He had a head of black hair with a fringe completely covering his left eye. A mask was hanging around his neck, obviously moved so he could eat with more ease. With a small shudder Kawaii~Chan recognised him.

 

He was the one who nobody liked, who caused trouble. The one Aphmau had opened up to despite warnings from all her friends. The one who'd make people's lives miserable just for a laugh. The one who both repulsed and intrigued Kawaii~Chan. The one who she'd always turned her back on and could never bring herself to show kindness towards due to the stories. The stories of him vandalising the Highschool they once went to, stories of him spitting insults and hate at Garroth for years and years since they were children, stories of him joining the shadow knights then deciding to form his own more formidable and terrifying group of lackeys. Knowing about him having a way with his words and his deep, charming voice to get what he wanted.

 

Zane Ro'Maeve.

 

Their eyes met for a mere moment and a spark of recognition sent a strange mewl threatening to break free of her lips.

Her first thought was; _What the hell is_ he _doing here?_

Her second; _He's not wearing his mask properly…_

Her third _; Why can't I look away?_

 

The man she was still following led her into the cat lounge and she forcibly looked away from the Ro'Meave. Then she saw the cats.

Kawaii~Chan had to use every single ounce of her self-restraint not to run over to the nearest cat and stroke it for hours, her thoughts from before completely forgotten.

Finally, they arrived at a door with a shiny 'manager' plaque stuck to it. The man knocked on the door before opening it enough to stick his cat-ear-adorned head through, saying;

 

"There's an applicant for the job opening here to see you ma'am"

He must have gotten a reply because a moment later he stepped back and opened the door wider to admit Kawaii~Chan inside. She flounced in, unable to contain her excitement.

 

>>> 

 

Kawaii~Chan tore through the café, trying not to look upset as she hurried to get the hell out of there. She pushed her way through people and out into the street, half walking and half running to get as far away from that place, just to get _home,_ where she could hide and forget. A cold wind blew and Kawaii~Chan tried not to remember what the manager had said…

 

_She looked through Kawaii~Chan's files, her resume and application form. She kept nodding and taking sips of her coffee every now-and-then. After she had flicked through once more she looked up at Kawaii~Chan, hesitating when she saw her._

 

_"You're a Mei'fwa?" she said, tone neutral. Kawaii~Chan nodded. The woman made a tutting sound._

 

_"Your resume and application seems in order…" the manager said, looking Kawaii~Chan directly in the eyes. "the only criticism from you're previous employers seems to be the lack of ability to be entirely serious and/or you talking in third person. Although, here that hardly matters, it's supposed to be a fun establishment"_

_Kawaii~Chan nodded, smiling brightly. This was going well…_

 

_"However, you are a Mei'fwa" the woman said. Kawaii~Chan's smile faltered, the woman said it like it was a bad thing._

 

_"Yes…?" Kawaii~Chan said "Is that… is that not good?"_

 

Dark clouds started to form, blocking the sun and sending a frosty wind across Kawaii~Chan's bare shoulders. She lifted her head to look at the sky and a heavy drop of rain plopped into her nose. She flinched.

Shivering, she picked up her pace, clutching her goosebumped forearms. The rain started to fall and Kawaii~Chan realised, choking back a sob, that she'd left her umbrella at the café.

 

_"Usually, I have no quarrels with Mei'fwa" the woman assured her "but I'm not too fond of employing one to work here"_

_Kawaii~Chan cocked her head, signifying her confusion. The woman continued;_

 

_"we have had feedback about previous Mei'fwa employees from customers, saying they felt awkward playing with the cats when there are cat-people in the vicinity" she explained. Kawaii~Chan gulped._

 

_"S-so… I don't get the job…?" she said, looking forcibly down at her hands, which where clasping the light material of her skirt. The woman sighed._

 

_"Usually, I'd say that" she said "but we really do need another hand around her to keep up with the popularity this place had been getting"_

_A spark of hope sent Kawaii~Chan's head flying up to look at the woman, a smile creeping onto her face once again._

 

_"So if you give me a good enough reason to give you the job, I'll take you on" the woman sat back, arms crossed expectantly. Kawaii~Chan gulped once again._

 

_"M-my house was recently victim to fire…" she said, the guilt coming back "I wanted to get a second job to help pay for the repairs instead of my housemates"_

_the woman's face twisted with concern and curiosity._

 

_"Goodness, what caused it?" she asked. Kawaii~Chan looked away, the guilt making it hard for her to swallow._

 

The rain pummelled down, so cold it was practically painful. The sob that Kawaii~Chan had been forcing down finally bubbled up and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She shivered, dragging her wet hair from her face. She cursed her impractical clothing which showed off her shoulders and collarbone but meant they were exposed to the freezing wind and drenching rain. The past few days had been so bad, the rain and the interview was just the cherry on top. All her pent up emotions came pouring out, sending her crying out in misery, practically unheard over the roar of the torrential rain

 

_"I-I… I was making c-cookies…" the Mei'fwa admitted "a-a-and I got distract-t-ted. They got burnt a-and…"_

 

_"YOU SET YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE?!?!" the woman said, shocked, standing up with her hands on the desk._

 

_"It-t-t was an accident!" Kawaii~Chan stammered, trying to assure her. It didn't work._

 

 _"There is absolutely no way I am hiring someone who sets fire to her house by making goddamn_ cookies!" _the manager practically yelled. "Get out!" she pointed to the door with a rigid arm._

_Kawaii~Chan blinked, surprised at the sudden harshness of the woman, and hurt by the reaction. Frozen, she didn't move._

 

_"I said get out, you alley cat" the woman repeated, her voice deadly calm._

_Kawaii~Chan's eyes widened, insulted. She stood, walking swiftly to the door, teeth gritted._

You're ok, you're ok, you're ok… _Kawaii~Chan repeated to herself. She walked through the kitty lounge, ignoring the cats nudging at her legs, to the door of the dining area. She sniffed, forcing her face into composure. As she was taking a deep breath, she felt as if someone looking at her. She turned to see Zane, leaning back in his chair, a cruel sneer on his lips. Her eyes filled with tears and she tore through the café…_

 

Kawaii~Chan stopped, she was shivering uncontrollably from the cold and rain, her eyes were blurry with tears and she could barely see through the storm. _Oh, why did you have to go and forget the umbrella Kawaii~Chan?_ She whined to herself.

Her arms were so numb that she couldn't feel the way her sharp nails dug into her. Her hair, tail and ears were dripping and Kawaii~Chan was sure she's lost at least one of her pink bows. She shuddered harshly as she sobbed, she couldn't find her way through there storm, and how was she supposed to get home? Who knew how long it would last…

Just as she was about to attempt to find adequate cover to call someone, for help, her keen ears twitched to the sound of someone sloshing through puddles as well as the drumming of the heavy rain on an umbrella.

 _Lucky person_ she thought. _Not stupid like me, forgetting her umbrella…_

 

The person stopped next to her.

 

She looked up to a peculiar sight.

Zane Ro'Maeve stood there, facing straight ahead, in all his darkness and black clothing, holding a pale pink umbrella lined with white frills and the occasional hot pink bow. _Her_ umbrella.

She stared, gobsmacked, as he slowly held it out to her, the rain instantly flattening his black locks. He still faced ahead but his eye then looked to the side, towards her. Telling her to take it.

She reached out just as slowly, unsure even though it was _her_ umbrella, and grasped the handle. Their hands touched accidently as he withdrew his and she felt herself blushing. She cursed herself for her annoying tendency to be into guys who were dark… like him. She shook herself mentally. This was _Zane Ro'Maeve._

He began to walk away, leaving her standing there, surprised and conflicted. The rain pummelled him but he walked on unfazed. She watched him round the corner and in a flash of lightning;

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally caught up on Starlight and damn these two are cute. I had to write about them…  
> I decided it was about time I watched Mermaid Tales too and I was hoping to get some content I could write more Zane~Chan/Zana for but alas, Zane is a crab. Ah well. (it makes sense, he's pretty crabby)
> 
> ANYWAYS,  
> Thanks so much for the support this series has been getting. Alexandra (my co-writer) and I really appreciate it.  
> So please leave a comment!  
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	10. I have shit friends-MikaYuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More MikaYuu because it's OTP.

Mika was standing in the park watching his breaths rise in front of him. The Styrofoam cup in his hands warming Mika only slightly. Of course Yuu was late Mika really should have known better but he was here now and the plus side to getting sick was that Yuu would look after him and he would get to spend more time with him. 

Just as Mikaela's coffee was running out the ravenette finally appeared. Stopping in front of the blond Mika could see how red his face was not to mention how heavy he was breathing.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was late. You see, I was about to leave but then Shinoa came over even though I had told her I was going out and then she wouldn't leave and I just… ugh…"  
"Yuu-Chan calm down. You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Now shall we go?"  
Mika grabbed Yuu's hand and led him in the opposite direction that Yuu had come from. 

Ten minutes later, Mika finally pulled Yuu into a building. The warmth from inside wrapping them as they shed their coats a major difference from the temperature outside.  
"Mika, what are we doing here?"  
"Yuu-chan I think we need to talk"  
"About?"  
"Your choice of friends"  
"I said I was sor-"  
"That's not what I meant"  
"Huh?"  
"Yuu-chan. I don't want to be your friend anymore"  
"What?! But Mika we've always been friends"  
"Yes Yuu but I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be something more. Something more than family as well"  
"I don't get it Mika. Why?"  
"Yuu, I want to be something more. I want to be able to kiss you. Do you get it now?"  
"Mika, I just- I think I get- I think I understand you"  
And in that moment Mika leaned down to meet Yuu and their lips met.  
"You realise this is going to change everything"  
"Yep, but I don't think I mind it that much nor do I think I'll regret it"  
Mika hummed in response. He grabbed Yuu's hand and led him further into the building. Neither saw the two onlookers, the ashen-haired girl and the silver-haired man, each were giggling into their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, A LOT of things have been going on in my personal life and then writer's block decided to join the party.  
> Better news Wishful and myself have started working on a joint chapter and it's going to be very long.  
> -Alex


	11. One way to start your day- SnowBaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say anything but just a warning for very very mild sexual content and suggestion of sexual content  
> also swearing

I scrunch my nose as I wake up. Something soft is fluttering over it and it tickles unbearably. I feel soft air blow on my eyelashes and I force my eyes open. His loose black hair is falling forward, deep grey eyes sparkling with mischief, a broad smirk shows off his fangs. He's leaning over the back of the couch I only just remember I slept on last night. A moment passes in silent, eyes looking to each other's.

 

"Morning Snow" he whispers. I move to get up but before I can move he slips forward with intention, pressing his lips to mine. I stiffen in surprise but when he pulls back I melt into a blushing mess.

 

"H-hey Baz" I say but it comes out a high pitched sigh, I clear my throat and ignore his snigger "you're in a good mood aren't you?"

 

"How observant of you" he muses, refusing to get out of my face (not that I mind much) "you know why?"

He leans forwards again and kisses me with more force. My blush grows and I feel a moan threaten to escape my lips. Just when I'm about to kiss him back with the same fervour, he pulls back again, keeping our foreheads gently pressed together. I growl quietly, because I'm mildly annoyed that he's teasing me like this. And because I'm begging for more.

He reaches a hand out and caresses my cheek like the fucking romantic nightmare that he is, slowly dragging it down my chin to my neck where it skims over my Adams apple. I gulp.

His fingertips then adventure down my collarbones and down to my bare stomach (bless curse my shirtless sleeping habit).

 

"N-no?" I finally answered, cursing my inability to speak properly. Baz's lips part into a smirk and his fingers venture further down to the waistband of my pants, running along the skin there. I shiver, quivering beneath his touch. This whole time his eyes have been glued to mine, never braking the link. He once again places his lips on mine, softer this time, more gentle and slow. My eyes flutter closed. His touch venturing lower, his tongue pushing through my lips to gently caress the inside of my cheek, his soft hair brushing over my forehead. It all feels so good. 

His fingers scrape down over my clothed thigh and I feel my stomach drop, feeling the sparks of him being so close to my crotch beginning to fly. I take in a ragged breath and he grins into my mouth.

And just like that, he pulls back. Ceasing all contact and walking away.  
I blink stupidly, still blushing like mad.

 

"It's because you said you'd make me pancakes this morning" he calls causally from the next room.

 

"FUCK YOU BAZ, SERIOUSLY!" I holler, snarling and jumping up from his couch.

 

"Anytime"

 

"BAZ!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT. AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!
> 
> Ok but seriously, I'm sorry. I like, don't really care much about reading smut, but when it comes to writing it, my attitude is very… 'NOPE' and 'uncomfortable af rn'  
> So I thought I'd communicate that through this one-shot, you're welcome.  
> I guess this means the rating will have to go a bit higher… unless we already changed it to teen and up? Idk, nothing explicit happened.  
> I digress,
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!  
> Yours always with love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	12. Rekindle- Mitsunoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuba and Shinoa's relationship flourishes despite the bashing it receives early on.
> 
> (Normal world AU)

Shinoa walked up to Mitsuba and grabbed her hands. "Oooooh! Mi~Chan!" Shinoa squealed, jumping up and down in the way only an excited toddler does "Your dress is really pretty!"

Mitsuba span around, the dress fanning out around her small body. The bright colours of the dress merged together, "Nee~Chan got it for me" Shinoa giggled at the spinning girl before sighing;

 

"I wish Mahiru~Chan would come back, maybe she would give me a pretty dress too..."

 

"Maybe Shinya-san will get you one. He seems nice like that. Maybe you could borrow mine as well!"

Shinoa's eyes brightened immediately.

 

"Really Mi~Chan? Thank you!" she gave the blonde girl a big hug, causing them both to giggle

The bell for the kindergarten rang and both girls ran to their class.

 

**_> >> 8 years later_ **

 

The final bell rang and all the kids poured out of the school, excited to start their summer holidays, all except the 6th years who hung back, saying their goodbyes and laughing loud to hide the slight sadness they were all feeling.

Shinoa and Mitsuba clung to each other crying. They had been friends for as long as each could remember and now they would each go to a different middle school, possibly leaving their friendship behind, it broke both of them.

 

"Mi~Chan, make sure you keep in touch or I'll find you and kick your sweet ass" Shinoa teased, not entirely able to hide her sadness behind her usual spunk.

Mitsu wiped at the tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'll try as much as I can! But I can't do this alone, ok?"

 

Shinoa nodded, silent for a moment, before rummaging through her pocket to grab her phone and opening up the camera app, her keychain of a wicked black and green scythe dangling off the corner.

"Let's take one last photo together for now. Put on your best smile! I'm going to frame this one!"

 

Mitsu looked at her and smiled wiping away one last tear before putting on her biggest smile.

Holding her phone out, Shinoa pressed her face in next to her best friend's, smiling for the camera, and her heart throbbed at the sight of their happy faces next to each other.

She was yet to tell her precious Mi~Chan that she would be moving away over the holidays. Mitsu still thought Shinoa was going to a local school, not the prestigious boarding middle school academy on the other side of the country that her father had actually enrolled her into.

 

She hated lying to her and she hated even more that they were parting ways, after all their years of best-friendship... it made her feel a little sick

 

"Mitsu, I have something to tell you". Mitsuba knew something was wrong, the tone and use of her longer nickname, worried her

 

"Sh-Shinoa?" Mistuba gulped, she didn't dare assume anything for fear of it being worse

 

Shinoa grinned at her. "Make sure you have a good holiday!"

_Damn it! I was so close to telling her!_

 

"O-oh..." Mistuba shook herself mentally "Ok! you too, maybe you'll finally grow some..." she smirked, enjoying the lavender haired girl's eyes narrow.

 

"Let's hope you don't grow out any more" Shinoa said slyly, making cupping gestures at her chest.

 

"SHINOA! YOU DIRTY MINDED PURPLE DWARF!"

 

Shinoa giggled and gave Mistuba a quick kiss on the cheek before prancing out through the school gates, trying her hardest not to let her tears fall like they were threatening to.

 

**_> >> One summer later_ **

 

Shinoa had moved into her new dorm and a few days later was walking around school learning where everything was. She knew she shouldn't have left it to the day before school to find her way around but getting over Mitsuba was not as easy as one would think it was. Sighing, her stomach gargled and she realised it was lunch time so she headed to the food hall where she would eat lunch alone

 

Shinoa stepped into the dining hall and was immediately knocked over by a black haired boy.

She looked up at the boy, rubbing her sore hands, his eyebrows were furrowed with concern over emerald green eyes.

 

"Sh*t! I'm sorry!" He turned away from her "Kimizuki! Look what you made me do!", he turned back to her, "Let me make it up to you over lunch?"

Shinoa considered him with pursed lips as he held out a hand to help her up . "I'm Yuu by the way"

 

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him and brushed off her clothes, "I guess? I don't have anything better to do".

 

He led her over to a table where a tall boy with short pink hair and rectangular glasses was standing, smirking, behind a smaller boy with a head of soft brown hair and big, olive eyes who was sitting down.

 

"Yuu-kun who is that with you?" The brown-haired boy asked.

 

"This is... uhhhh... what was your name?" Yuu said, scratching being his head, Shinoa chuckled in reply.

 

"Why, I am the marvellous Shinoa Hiiragi, all must bask in my glory!" she said, tone sassy. She struck a pose and flicked her hair.

 

"Hiiragi? Do you know Shinya?" Yuu asked curious.

Shinoa noted that he ignored her declaration and proceeded to answer him.

 

"Oh~ you mean my dear adopted brother?"

 

"Does he have white hair and is married to an old geezer?"

 

"You mean Guren? Yeah, Shinya's his hubbie" Shinoa giggled, taking a seat next to Yuu, across from the mousey-haired boy

 

"Yeah, he’s my adoptive dad", said Yuu.

"I guess that makes me your aunt", Shinoa grinning in that way only she does.

 

"Wait what!" Yuu practically shouted, the boy called Kimizuki cackled with laughter and the other boy giggled

"You can't be my aunt! You-… you're tiny!"

 

Shinoa's grin changed, "I'm tiny am I?"

 

Her tone was icy and it made Kimizuki stop laughing immediately, The other boy giggled nervously, trying keep the air light-hearted. Yuu was unfazed.

She stood up and walked around to face Yuu.

 

"Then you probably think you could beat me in a fight" she said, voice as calm as if she was merely discussing the weather. Yuu blinked stupidly.

 

"Are you trying to challenge me now?" Yuu asked with a cocky smile on his face.

 

"Yuu-kun I don't think that's a good idea", the brown-haired boy warned.

 

"Are you kidding me Yoichi?!" Yuu laughed in reply "Look at her! there's no way she can-"

Shinoa's fist hit the side of his face.

"Let's take this outside", and with that she left the dining hall

"W-wait, she's not serious? is she?!" Yuu spluttered, rubbing his face where she'd hit it

 

"I think she is idiot", Kimizuki looked down at him

"Shut up Telephone pole", and Yuu followed her out

 

As he stepped through the door a weight suddenly fell on his back, he was pinned to the ground. Yuu turned his head as much as he could to see Shinoa sitting there as if he was her throne, cocky smirk on her face.

 

"Let's get started shall we?"

 

**_> >> 3 years later_ **

 

Mitsuba had joined Mika to take his stuff to his dorm where his roommate was yet to show up, now they were headed to hers to do the same. They had become unlikely friends during middleschool and had luckily ended up going to the same boarding Highschool

 

She had lost contact with Shinoa some years ago and was thankful that she had met and befriended Mika. He had a similar story to hers losing a best friend, it just made them stronger friends.

They reached Mitsuba's room, they hear scuffling and laughing inside. Mika raised an eyebrow to Mitsuba who opened the door uncertainly. It was unfortunate timing since as soon as she opened the door a black-haired male came flying out and knocked her over.

 

"Yuu~san, I'm starting to think that knocking over girls is how you introduce yourself to them" a lavender hair girl giggled from inside. Mitsuba's eyes widened at the voice and pushed Yuu off her.

 

But the blonde was distracted, he was staring down at Yuu on the floor with wide blue eyes, shaking.

 

"Mika? Are you ok?"

 

Yuu looked up, eyes wide, and found Mika's. they stared at each other before Yuu's face broke out in a massive smile and he launched himself at the blonde.

Yuu's arms wrapped themselves around Mika

 

"Y-Yuu~c-chan" Mika managed to stutter out.

Maybe if they weren't so distracted the girls would have found this surprising

 

"Mi~Chan...?" Shinoa said, lacking the smarmy tone for once.

 

"Shinoa, you left" Tears came to Mitsuba's eyes.  

"Wh-what are you talking about? _You_ left!" Shinoa said, eyebrows furrowed with concern, confusion and surprise.

 

"No, Shinoa. YOU left to the complete other side of the country", The tears started flowing now

Shinoa's throat choked on her words. It was true. She'd left.

 

"I tried to text you..." she practically whispered, ashamed

 

"Really? Because I never received anything" She was speaking very loudly. Suddenly her voice dropped to a whisper, "You never even told me you were leaving, I only found out when I went to find you and Shinya-san told me".

 

"SHINOA IT'S MIKA!!!" Yuu exclaimed, beaming at his lavender-haired friends. It fell again immediately when he saw her expression.

 

"Shinoa? What's wrong?" She was shaking now, tears of her own blurring her vision.

 

"I'm... I'm so sorry Mitsuba" she sobbed

Yuu looked puzzled, flicking his gaze between the two girls. Mika came to stand behind him.

 

"Mitsu, is this Shinoa?" he asked, looking concerned. the blonde girl nodded.

Mika stepped up to the crying lavender haired girl, "Nice to meet you, my name is Mikaela. I have heard of you from Mitsuba"

 

"W-wait, is this really happening?" Shinoa giggled pathetically, tears silently streaming down her pale cheeks "Two reunions at the same time? Yuu~san has told me about you too…"

 

"Well I believe we should be getting on with moving into our rooms. I'll be heading back to mine now" and with that Mika turned back down the hall way and moved away from the other 3 teens

 

"Wait, Mika!" Yuu ran after the boy. He'd later find out they were actually sharing a dorm.

Mika stopped at the end of the hall waiting for Yuu to catch up to him.

 

When both boys had gone, the awkward silence was dense between them. After a while, Shinoa finally spoke up

"Mi~Chan, i-if you'll let me, I'd like to... be friends again... you don't have to forgive me but..." she hung her head.

 

"I don't know Shinoa. What you did. It really hurt", she huffed and turned away "Just let me get settled in"

Shinoa gulped but nodded

 

"Ok... Mi~Chan, but you know I'm your roommate right?"

 

"Yes, I'm not super happy about it especially if you are anything like how you were in elementary school, but I'll put up with it. It's nice to be with someone you know"

A cat-like smirk made its way onto Shinoa's face.

 

"Mi~Chan, I see you've grown~" she made cupping movements at her own chest, her smirk becoming a sly grin.

 

"I see you haven't" Mitsuba patted Shinoa on the head.

 

"WHHAAA? I thought that would get you and i could see your cute blush again~" Shinoa pouted but her heart sang at the small giggle Mitsuba let out. Maybe they would be ok again.

 

**_> >>2 years and 10 months later_ **

 

"MI-CHAN! WHY WON'T YOU HAVE FUN WITH ME!?"

 

"Because people are gonna think I'm your girlfriend!" Mitsuba stuck her tongue out "I said I'd go but I'm not acting lovey-dovey with you, no matter what you bribe me with!"

 

"BUT MI-CHAN WE ALREADY ARE TOGETHER" Shinoa launched herself at the other girl.

The guys; Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki and Yoichi stood by, laughing at the scene. Mitsuba struggled to push the other girl off her.

 

"In your dreams Shinoa!" she snapped, blushing profusely.

 

“But what about in yours Mi-chan? Surely we are together in yours” Shinoa hugged her tighter.

 

"SHINOA!" Mitsuba shrieked, Yuu clutched his stomach with laughter. It was quite an amusing scene, Shinoa was trying to get Mitsuba to walk with her on the pride day march their school and some others were going to have together. The whole group were planning on going together but…

Shinoa hadn’t had anyone to go with, of course Mika and Yuu were together, as well as Kimizuki and Yoichi, so her first choice of person was of course…

 

"Mi~Chan! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!?" Shinoa pleaded once again.

 

"FINE! I'll walk next to you" Mitsuba grumbled "but if anyone asks, I'm denying I'm with you"

 

Shinoa raised one of her hands to her head and the other to her chest. "Mi-chan, how could you say that?" She fell back off Mitsuba.

 

Mitsuba noticed that Shinoa looked slightly upset, hiding it behind her sassy demeanour.

"You may hold my hand _once"_ she muttered, blushing even more to her dismay.

 

Shinoa jumped at Mitsuba again "I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND!"

 

"Yeah, yeah... whatever" she said, pulling her off.

 

"Come on Mitsu! You and Shinoa are the only ones in our group who're single. You gotta hurry up!" he sniggered. Mika elbowed him lightly.

He turned to Mika and grumbled under his breath at him.

 

Shinoa laughed, “Well, if I play today right, not for long”.

“Good luck then, we should all be leaving for the parade now so pick up your feet” Kimizuki ordered. Yoichi pulled him away by the arm. Mika and Yuu followed them out and left Mistuba and Shinoa standing there.

 

"You know I… I don't _really_ mind, right?" Mitsuba admitted, blushing once again. Shinoa giggled.

 

"Yeah Mi~Chan, I know"

 

She grabbed her hand and pulled her after the boys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we are Australian and have no idea how Japanese schooling works so ignore any mistakes we've made
> 
> This one-shot is written by both of us, we wrote one sentence at a time over Skype and it didn't turn out quite as bad as I (Wishful) thought it would be. so here you go.  
> Any thoughts Alex?
> 
> i actually really love this oneshot, i'm so proud of it and it feels almost surreal to think that i wrote it. i don't think i'm that good at writing.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful
> 
> -Alex


	13. Che cos'è l'amore?-MikaYuu

Mika P.O.V  
I stopped and watched the passers-bye hurrying along to where ever their destinations where. A black haired boy slowly made his way down the street, he was looking up at the skyscrapers, his face was clearly full of amazement. He brought his eyes back to street level and they locked with mine, I smirked,  
'Not from around here?' I called out to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuu P.O.V  
I unlock the door to my new apartment, I glance around at the sealed boxes everywhere. It appears that my boyfriend has not yet shown up, he went out to see his sister and mother after we arrived. I had a short walk around the city after he left and saw him briefly it seemed as though he got dragged out on a family clothes shopping trip. I had told him he should make his way to the apartment soon but he laughed at me and said 'maybe'.

I'm halfway through unpacking my third box when I hear the sound of keys jingling. I hear the door open and run to the front door and launch myself into my boyfriend's arms.  
'Miss me Yuu-chan?'  
I bury my face into his hair breathing in his unique scent,  
I mumble, 'Maybe, or maybe I'm just happy to see you'  
He laughs, ' And I'm happy to see you. Do you need any help?'  
'That would be nice. I do have to move a bed and some couches'  
'sure I'll help', he said disentangling himself from me, a pout appeared so he pressed a kiss to my nose, the pout only got worse, he gave in and kissed me on the lips, a grin formed.  
I let him finish removing himself from my hold, I grab his hand and pull him into what will be the living room when we are finished unpacking. He pulled me back into his arms.  
‘Ti amo e tu sei il mio mondo’  
‘I know, I love you too’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long. Wishful and myself have just been very busy with school and other things like other fanfics, so be ready for some Christmas fics.  
> I haven’t told Wishful this but Setting Sail will most likely go on hiatus, at least I will be, over the summer or winter depending on where you are.  
> -Alex


	14. The Simple Things- Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a poetic butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i know this is p shitty  
> i was in the middle of English class an it came to me so I wrote it down

It's the simple things, really

 

Like a warm chocolate cookie from a friend

Or a really good novel with a satisfying end

The perfect drawing, perfect eyelash bend

A nice cool pillow on a hot day's end

 

Not when the house is empty and cold

Not when you favour the opposite of what you were told

I look at her face, at her spirit at her passion

I sit by her side, mind away from my father's fashion

 

She is amazing

 

I love her with love that won't rot

Next to me in the night in her costume of spots

 

Her hair as dark as night

Her pretty bluebell eyes

When I sit next to her

It just feels so right

 

It's the simple things, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no words for my failure


	15. Par Hasard- Adrienette/Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild language warning
> 
> this is me being frustrated at the love square

I mean, accidents happen.

You misinterpreted the gap between your toe and the table leg and end up hopping around in pain form a stubbed toe.

You swing your arm and knock something over, spilling its contents everywhere.

Maybe your fake hit had a bit too much power behind it and you ended up actually hurting your friend.

Accidents, they're common. They happen to the best of us.

 

In this case, the best was our dear Ladybug and our loveable Chat Noir.

And it was an accident, a bad one.

 

I mean, why would they intentionally leap into the same alleyway to shed their transformation if they wanted to keep their identities a secret?

 

They wouldn't.

 

Unless it was an accident.

 

And that’s how, in a flash of pink and green, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng ended up face-to-face before they could do anything to stop it.

 

Happens to the best of us.

 

Frozen, they stared, eyes impossibly wide as they took in what they just saw. It was a full minute before anything happened.

 

"Gee, about time" Plagg whined before searching through Adrien's pocket for camembert.

 

"…T-Tiny… Tiny black cat…." Marinette looked back and forth between the Kwami and Adrien.

 

"Plagg!" Tikki flew towards Plagg and gave him a hug. She looked between the two charges before pulling Plagg away to hide in a nearby cardboard box, much to the black cat's protests.

 

Eventually, Adrien swallowed and spoke.

 

"S-so… I mean… it's really cool t-that you're L-l-l…" he seemed to have trouble saying the last word.

 

"Yeah, I'm… I'm Ladybug…" Marinette's voice grew small. Adrien looked panicked

 

"A-actually, it's more than just cool! It-it's awesome!" he started laughing a little bit. He really was glad Marinette was Ladybug.

 

"Really?" Marinette perked up a little, processing things a little more. Adrien took it into his stride.

 

"Yeah! You're cool as Marinette and ladybug is awesome, like really awesome so anyone who much be that amazing at saving Paris… well I love ladybug so I guess I love them and-"

 

He froze, realising what he'd just said and looked down at his feet, unable to find the courage to look at the dark-haired girl's face.

 

"You… Adrien, Chat… love Ladybug? Like, are _in_ love with Ladybug?"

 

After a moment he nodded, slowly but surely.

 

"Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD. Why? That's really fucking stupid"

Adrien felt the tears welling up and tried to speak. No words would come out. Ladybug-Marinette, never acted like this, why… why? He didn't understand. But she was not done it seemed.

 

"UGH! I can't believe… I can't believe that this whole DAMN TIME, I've been going on about how it'll be 'impossible for Adrien to ever love me' and 'he'll never notice me that way' and 'I'll never speak a coherent sentence around him coz I'm so stupidly in love with him that I hyperventilate when he's three feet away from me!"

 

Adrien looked up, mouth a small 'o'. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

 

"When actually the WHOLE TIME we were in some STUPID LOVE SQUARE that barely even makes sense! Chat Noir likes Ladybug who is Marinette who loves Adrien who is Chat Noir who likes Ladybug and so on! 3 years that we could have been together and the whole time we were just-"

 

He didn't let her finish her rant.

 

Turns out an effective way to shut someone up can be kissing them.

 

Usually accidents are a nuisance. They only end up causing unnecessary issues.

But sometimes they're good.

 

Like giving the wrong person an invitation to your birthday party and ending up making a life-long friend.

 

Or putting too much chocolate powder in a cake. More of the good stuff.

 

Maybe even drawing a line wrong and accidently rubbing out too much and the second try looks so much better than the first.

 

Accidents happen to the best of us.

 

And sometimes they're just what we need.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with these nerds  
> please leave me your thoughts and kudos :3


	16. Gifts- Zana/Zane~Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single valentine's day, Kawaii~Chan's secret admirer never failed to bring her gifts and she wanted to know who it was

Every single valentine's day, they had never failed.

 

In freshman year, a single pink rose lay on Kawaii~Chan's desk.

As a sophomore it was a small arrangement of pink and white ones.

When she was a junior, a similar arrangement was met by a small box of chocolates

The next year it was flowers, a chocolate kiss and a keychain of a hot pink bow.

When she graduated she grieved the fact she never knew her admirer.

As a college freshman she was shocked to find, outside her dorm, the same pink and white flowers accompanied by a letter;

 

_I thought it was goodbye_

_After Phoenix Drop high_

_But it was not to be_

_And someday you may see_

_I'm hopeless when it comes to you_

_I don't know what else to do_

_This poem barely rhymes_

_But I hope you'll be my valentine_

 

She laughed. Laughed with joy and with the silliness of the poem (and the poem quality) but mostly she laughed in relief. Maybe she still had her chance.

Next year when she received her gift, strawberries dipped in 3 types of chocolate accompanied by more roses, she asked around her neighbouring dorms to see if they'd seen anyone there at night, but no one had.

The next year, she left a note the night before, almost begging to know her admirer. The next morning, alongside her gifts, they'd simply added to the bottom of her letter;

_I'm not brave enough yet._

 

When she finished college and moved out, there were no more gifts (how could there be?) and she tried not to think about it for if she did, it would only sadden her.

One year, she and Aphmau and Katelyn moved in together on a new street, promptly followed by some friends of theirs across the road. The next year, she found the trademark roses lying outside the front door, labelled 'Kawaii~Chan' on a card shaped like a heart. The inside simply read:

 

_Is it fate or am I just lucky?_

 

The next year, the night before she sat in the lounge room and waited, watching through the window. She fell asleep around midnight.

 

It went on, presents being delivered every year without fail, even when she moved again. She had, of course, narrowed down the suspects to her friends who'd been living near her but she was no closer than that at this point and it frustrated her.

The year after she took a trip to Starlight Wonderland, she woke on February the 14th with her heart pounding. She had a boyfriend now. What if the admirer stopped giving gifts because of Zane and she never even found out who it was after over a decade of the tradition? She wouldn't want to date them now, but it saddened her that the bond she'd so fondly held onto these past years would be severed so suddenly and roughly.

She leapt out of bed and ran to the door, taking a deep breath and cautiously opening the door, expecting to find nothing.

 

Instead, there stood Zane ( _her_ Zane, _her_ wonderful _boyfriend_ ), holding a bouquet of pink and white roses. Kawaii~Chan breathed in sharply as she took in what she was seeing. Blushing furiously, Zane handed it to her with shaky hands. She took them and felt a card between the stems. It read;

 

_Nana,_

_I'm brave enough now_

_I love you_

 

_From Zane_

 

Flinging her arms around him, she hugged him, responding with "I love you too". Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. When she kissed him, all she could think about was that this, right here and now, was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

 

And when she heard the groggy voice of Katelyn behind her muttering 'gross'; she just laughed, causing him to do the same. It was, hands down, her favourite noise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for valentine's day because I can see my ships come alive around me.  
> But enjoy this, I'm pretty proud of this one, as simple and short as it is. Zana/Zane~Chan is probably my OTP (the miraculous love square being the contender)  
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos! :3  
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	17. Always Understood- Zana/Zane~Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes love doesn't start with passion-filled first glances. Maybe it starts with a forced interaction with a really weird kid who refuses to speak.  
> Oddly specific yet accurate in Zane and Nana's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaayyyooooo

It’s weird how much time you can spend with someone you're friends with and only after a while, does something inside you change.

 

When Nana met Zane, he was this weird little kid who refused to say a single word to her, even after they started playing Mario Kart together. He seemed so angry all the time, even when he beat her. Only later did she find out his anger wasn’t directed at her, but at the unjust world he was born and raised in.

He was at her house because their mothers were meeting for business matters and Zane was getting over a cold but couldn’t be home alone. Nana's mother, upon hearing the young boy would be accompanying Zianna, decided to keep Nana home from school that day to entertain him. Nana didn’t mind. She didn’t have many friends at her school. Maybe this boy could be her new friend!? That would be awesome! She wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

But he refused to speak to her and they raced their characters along track after track in silence.

 

As their mothers eventually bonded over their business negotiations, they eventually started catching up just to enjoy each other's company. This, however for Nana, meant more unwilling playdates with a dark-haired, pale skinned, freckly boy who refused to speak. Once he came over in the middle of her favourite show, a Japanese cartoon called My Hero Academia, and her mother asked her to turn it off so as to play with the young Ro'Maeve. Grumbling, Nana reached for the TV remote when she heard a noise behind her. Looking, she realised the noise she'd heard was the delighted squeak of the boy, standing in the doorway like he'd just walked in.

"Do you like this show?" She asked him softly, so as not to scare him back into his grumpy, silent norm.

He nodded eagerly and so she patted down the seat next to her, gesturing for him to join her on the couch. As the intro played, she brought up the courage to ask him his favourite character.

And he told her.

He told her without hesitation and in a high, nasally voice that made Nana desperately want to giggle but she stopped herself because she knew it might make him stop speaking to her. And although he'd only just started, she never wanted him to stop.

 

Ten years on, in their first year of high school, Zane ignored her. Not because he disliked her, but because he wanted to make his debut as the dark and edgy boy his appearance suggested. Somehow, he didn’t feel as though walking in chatting alongside a cute Mei'fwa girl with fluffy pink hair, a cheery face and bright, golden eyes wasn’t going to help. Especially if his crush on her was as obvious as he felt it was.

 

So he ignored her and only messaged her. She never brought it up though and he thought that maybe she was the only one who understood.

That’s how it always felt.

When he bit his older brother years and years ago, she was the only one who asked _him_ what was wrong instead of Garroth. She could tell that he hadn't just done it for no reason. Of course, he wasn’t gonna tell her that he bit Garroth because the blond boy was making fun of her.

Some years later, when he was getting bullied badly by some classmates, she didn’t tell anyone. Because she believed in him. She knew that, if he wanted to, he would tell someone.   
And now, he was blatantly going out of his way not to be seen with her at school and she didn’t question it, instead keeping up a text barrage of photos of funny moments with her and her new friends and texts begging for details of his own Highschool endeavours and transitioning smoothly into playful banter when he brushed off her queries because he was never going to admit he hadn’t made any friends at all.

She always trusted him and understood him and when you find someone like that, it’s hard to let it go. In fact, more often than not, you can’t help falling in love with them.

And that was something Zane was desperately trying not to do, and desperately failing at not doing.

 

 

Kawaii~Chan was her name now.

Zane didn’t know how to feel about it.

In some ways, it suited her.

In others,

It didn’t.

 

It suited her sunny smile, her cutesy style, her little pink bows, her baking habits, her happy squeal and her fluffy pink hair.

It didn’t suit the deep thoughts and aspirations she'd voiced to him over the years in hushed tones at their regular sleep overs. It didn’t suit her 'boyish' obsessions with video games, action movies and shows. It didn’t suit the melancholy songs she'd sing to him as a distraction from the painful words of bullies. And it didn’t suit her gentle, porcelain face, framed by silky bangs as she looked wistfully out the window, deep in thought.

It suited her Ying but not her Yang.

And that wasn’t right. She wasn’t 2D, she was complex.

He tried to tell her so, but she merely said:

''it’s just the same with you.''

And he understood.

 

 

He didn’t want others to see his soft side, the side that giggled with Nana over childish whims, the side that always, always ate her baked goods, no matter how experimental or just plain failed they were, the side that fangirled endlessly over his latest obsession, his side that was still, inexplicably but adorably, addicted to My Little Horsies.

The side that Nana loved most.

It hurt to see him covering that up at school. Nana _knew_ that he would make great friends, maybe even the same ones that she had, if he just let people see it (well, maybe the horsey thing would earn him some teasing but Nana was willing to fight tooth and tail to stick up for him). But she understood where he was coming from and she believed in him, he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he tried as hard as he could, and let Nana be there to support him, even if it meant just her being there in the background, out of sight.

It hurt but she trusted him, believed in him, understood him.

She would always do her best to.

 

…

 

Years pass.

 

 _Enough_ she sobbed as he begrudgingly showed her his latest bruise, _It’s not worth it anymore_

But Zane didn’t care

He didn’t care how many times those stupid shadow knights beat him up.

He didn’t care about all the looks of disgust and mistrust that were shot at him, each one a piercing laser, impossible to ignore.

He didn’t-

 

He did.

 

It hurt.

 

 _But it’s too late_ , he would tell her, _they all hate me anyway_.

 

 _But_ ** _I_** _don’t_ she said, words bright and true, _I'll_ ** _always_** _be here for you._

And so he didn’t argue anymore

He was so tired of fighting his feelings.

As she hugged him, he stopped trying to be cold and untouchable. His love hit at full force as he realised how deeply his whole body ached for this girl ( _young woman)_ to know how much he cared and so he cupped her soft, fair face and looked at her, really looked at her, and searched her golden cat-like eyes for   assent. When he found it, he brought his face down to hers and gently kissed her.

 

The kiss meant a lot of things.

It held apologies and thanks, it held sadness and happiness, it held shyness and passion.

It held understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed end yall, I just didnt know how to wrap this up. Alex and I are finally picking up writing for setting sail again and wed just like to thank those who've left their support during our unplanned hiatus.
> 
> Alexandra is currently writing whats turning out to be an awesome fic and im excited for it to be released to the world!  
> So stick around and thanks for reading <3   
> Comments and Kudos MUCH appreciated :D
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> ~Wishful


End file.
